Accidental Love
by littlemisscullen2311
Summary: Doesn't Korra have enough to bear alredy? Since she's the Avatar she has to deal with bitter trainings and has to keep the city save. Now not only that but she has to face the hardest thing now, love. Can she keep her love for Mako anymore, and does Mako truly like Asami? Why does he feel a strange connection with Korra? Makorra. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Korra

~littlemisscullen2311~

Accidental Love

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter One – The Party

This is a little idea I thought of and this is based after episode 6 but not all the same events happened. There wasn't an attack from Amon at the bro-bending Arena and the Fire Ferrets won the championship. I hope you guys like it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I yawn loudly and squint my eyes as the sun's beams shoot through my open window and hit my eyes. I groan and roll around in my bed trying to go back to my sleep but sigh and get of bed when I failed. I stroll over to my cabinet and pull out my water tribe clothes. I change quickly and walk out my door closing it softly behind me. I walk past Tenzin's room and hear light snoring. I smile and slowly walk through the hallways until I reach the main doors. I push them open and walk out. I breathe in contentedly and smile wider. I walk off to the edge of the platform and sit down cross legged. I concentrate on the light sweet breeze slowly brushing against my hair and caressing my face. It's rare to see such tranquil mornings like this, so I absorb every second of it. I slowly bend a ball of water and swirl it around with my hands when I hear the main doors push open. I drop the water when I feel small arms hug me tightly.

"Hi Korra! Why are you up so early? Isn't this morning beautiful? I'm hungry, aren't you hungry? Let's go get breakfast." Ikki talked so fast I could almost not catch what she said. I chuckle and put my hand over her mouth.

"Not so fast. I woke up early because I couldn't go back to sleep, yes this is a beautiful morning and I'm really not that hungry kiddo." I smiled at her. She pursued her lips and frowned slightly but then smiled her pearly whites and went back running in. I laugh quietly and get up. I see Tenzin at the doorway and I wave at him. "Hey Tenzin."

"Hi Korra, why are you up so early? You would still be sleeping." I shrug my shoulders and walk over to him.

"I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I got up and came here for a while." Tenzin gave a small nod.

"Want to come in for breakfast?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"No thanks Tenzin I'm not really hungry." He smile and left. I turn and walk back to the spot I was sitting before. I sit and close my eyes. Images of last night's pro-bending final flash over my mind and I smile. We had won. We had ended the non-stop championship wins of the Wolf-Bats. The fire Ferrets, the rookies who no one thought could get this far. I remember the way Mako, Bolin and I moved in perfect sync. Bolin moved with fleet and precise moves. You could see the determination written all over his face. This was one of the few times Bolin actually looked really concentrated. Mako moved with sleek, unyielding moves. The way he was able to fire bend so quickly and accurately, how he dodged the elements that were thrown at him. I sigh heavily as I remember Mako's face filled with joy and surprise when they had announced we had won. I would give anything to be able to see that look even for the smallest time. Seeing Mako this happy somehow turned something in my stomach, making me feel delighted myself. I remember the feeling of warmth, of bliss when I ran up to Mako and hugged him tightly. The feeling of him hugging me was like no other feeling I had felt. He was strong, handsome, and caring even though he rarely showed it. He was perfect. My stomach turns in an uncomfortable way as I remembered the way Asami ran up to Mako and kissed him. The way Mako looked at her as he spun her around. That suddenly got too much painful to watch so I ran. I left without word to any of my teammates.

I fought back tears as I rode Naga to Air Temple Island. I was a mess, I was mad because I knew my actions had been silly, I was torn up because it hurt so much to see Mako with Asami, and because I knew I could never be with Mako. I jump, startled when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and smile when I see Bolin smiling widely at me.

"Hey pretty lady, what you doing."

"Hey Bo," I scoot over and pat the space next to me. Bolin sits next to and looks at me. I shrug my shoulders and look at the beautiful turquoise water. "I woke up early so I came out here."

"Whoa whoa, Korra woke up _early _and just got up and walked out. What did I miss? I thought you said the morning was _evil _remember." I laughed as Bolin said that with a fake surprised expression.

"Yes I still agree the morning is evil but when I got up I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up." Bolin smiled and looked at the water. We stayed in comfortable silence for a while but I had a feeling Bolin came to tell me something. "So Bo, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if you were alright." He asked seriously. MY brows knit in confusion but I nodded.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" He looked unsure as I said this but shrugged.

"I didn't even see you leave when we were at the Arena yesterday and you didn't even say goodbye or anything." I sighed and looked at my hands that were folded on my lap.

"Oh, yeah. I was feeling a little tired and I just left really quickly I forgot tell you guys, but I'm fine." He looked unconvinced when I lifted my head to look at him. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression, a raised eyebrow and his lips pursed slightly. "I promise." He smiled and jumped up.

"OK then, I'll take the Avatar's word for it." I smile at him and get up. "So you just came here all the way to ask if I was alright." He shook his head and smiled.

"No, not really. Mako and I decided to have a small party at our place today at seven 'O'clock to celebrate our victory at the Match yesterday, and Mako wanted me to come here and tell you you're invited." I put my hands behind my back and nodded.

"Thanks Bo, so is it just you, me and Mako?" Bolin shook his head inhaled sharply, afraid of what he would say.

"No Asami is also coming." I exhaled and looked at the ground. I should have known that if Mako was going somewhere, he would want Asami with him. After all they were together. She was his girlfriend, and he was _her _boyfriend. She belonged to him just as he belonged to her. Again I got the same bitter feeling I felt in the bit of my stomach when I saw Asami and Mako Kissing yesterday. I swallowed the grievous feeling and looked up at Bolin.

"Why didn't Mako come and tell me himself I could go to the party?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice calm and relaxed. "But I'm really glad that you came though." I said smiling. Bolin smiled and blew a wind of breath.

"Good, I thought you didn't want to see me, but Mako sent me because he had a date with Asami today." I felt a pang of jealousy hit me as he said her name. _Asami. _It's always _Asami_. I nodded my head and breathed heavily. "So are you coming?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Duh! I'll see you tonight Bo." Bolin smiled widely and hugged me tightly. I reciprocated and hugged him back.

"Well, I'll see you later pretty lady." I laughed and waved at him as he left. I turn and walk through the doors and head right to room, where there I break down and let the emotions I had been holding back free.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well I hope you guys liked this. I'll update as soon can. Reviews make me SUPER happy

~littlemisscullen2311~


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Korra

Accidental Love

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 2 – Awoken Feelings

Thank you guys so much for the reviews on my last chapter. Up to now I'm not completely sure how long I'm going to make this story but I'll continue updating as soon as I can. I am currently looking for someone who can beta my stories cause I do make some mistakes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. I walk through the hallways until I reach the dining room, where Tenzin, Pema and the kids were at.

"Hey Tenzin is the boat ready for me to go?" I ask when Tenzin looked up at me. He nodded and stood up.

"Yes it is, but I thought you would have dinner before going." I shrugged me shoulders and smiled.

"There's probably food over at the party so I'll just eat over there." Tenzin and I walk out and go towards the dock where I see a small boat.

"Don't stay out too late Korra." Tenzin warns. I look at him and roll my eyes.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Tenzin, I can take care of myself." Tenzin scowls but nods as we reach the boat. I jump in quickly and grab the paddles. I turn and wave at Tenzin as he waves back. I feel an odd jolly feeling as I look up at the beautiful starless sky. The moon shines down, illumination the water and making it shimmer. I row lightly as I continue looking up at the sky. When I reach the dock of Republic City I grab a rope that was in the boat and I tie up the boat to a post. I get off the boat and walk down the street. I smile as I see children running around and playing. I stop and stare at a small family that was sitting on the curb laughing and joking around. A small girl with dark hair had her arms around her dad's neck and was giggling as her mom tickled her sides. The way the man looked at the women reminded me of how my father looked at my mother back at home. With eyes filled with love. I meet a small pair of dark blue eyes as the little girl looks up at me. She stared at me for a while then smiled, and waved at me. I smiled back at her and waved. I felt a small sting of sadness as I think about my mom and dad but push those thoughts away as I continue walking through the city.

When I reach the gym where Mako and Bolin live I take the stairs to the attic. I knock as I reach the door of their place and was greeted by Bolin, who was smiling widely.

"Korra, you're here! Come in." I chuckle and step in. "This isn't really a big party but just a little celebration." I nod and smile at him. We walk over to their living room where I see Asami and Mako seated together in the couch. My stomach turns slightly as Mako smiles and waves at me.

"Hey Korra, glad you could come." I swallow slowly and raise my head slightly, smiling.

"Hey city-boy." I chuckle as Mako rolls his eyes. I turn to Asami and smile. "Hey Asami." She smiles and waves at me.

The party went by quickly but I tried enjoying every second of it. Bolin was the light of the party since he was the one who was constantly making jokes and fooling around. What made this night dreadful was seeing Asami and Mako together. I knew I shouldn't be judging their relationship but I couldn't help but want to tear down every time I saw Asami giggle as Mako whispered something in her ear and how Asami cuddled under Mako's chin and how he wrapped his arms around her. Bolin had bragged when I tasted the noodles he made and he had a right to. These noodles were the best I had ever tasted. I looked outside the window and saw it was getting dark so I got up from the floor and turned toward my friends.

"Well I got to go guys. I really don't wanna worry Tenzin by coming home late." Bolin looked up at me and waved at me, smiling.

"Bye pretty lady, See you tomorrow." I laughed and waved at him back. I was about to say bye to Mako and Asami, when Mako stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"I can go with you Korra. It is kind of dark outside." I feel a warm queer feeling as Mako looked at me with a small smile on his flawless lips. I slowly shake my head return a weak smile.

"No Mako its fine I can walk back by myself." Mako shook his head and gestured towards the door. I sighed and turned to look at Asami. "Bye Asami, see you tomorrow." She waved at me and turned towards Mako as he bent down to plant a kiss on her cheek. I look away slightly hurt and make my way over to the door. I open it and wait for Mako before closing the door behind us. We walk down the halls in silence as we exit the building. Mako looks around, and then he turns to me.

"You didn't bring Naga?" I shook my head and he raised his eyebrow. "I'm surprised. You usually always bring Naga with you." I shrug my shoulders and smile at him.

"I just wanted to have a while to myself," I paused and looked ahead, "and I needed to think" I felt Mako's gaze on me but I continued to look ahead.

"Think about what?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the ground."

"Just stuff." Mako didn't press on the subject anymore as we walked down the street. I snuck a look at Mako from the corner of my eye and I blushed as I saw Mako looking at me intensely. As we reached dock I walked over to where I had tied up the boat and I untied it. I jumped in as Mako pushed the boat lightly before climbing in himself. I looked at him confused as he took the paddles and begin to paddle. "I thought you meant you would just walk with me to the boat." Mako looked at me and his lips turned to a small smile.

"Nope, I'm going to take you all the way to Air Temple Island." I blushed again slightly and I smiled back at him. I looked at the zaffre blue sky and I smiled feeling a strange feeling of joy. The way back to the Island felt longer that the way to Republic City. Mako got out of the boat and knelt down to tied the boat to a post, and then he stood up and held his hand out towards me. I looked at it for a second before stretching out my hand hesitantly and put my hand in his. I felt a small jolt go through my hand as my hand connected to his warm firm hand. I got out of the boat and Mako pulled his hand away and put it in his pocket. We walked over to the main entrance of the temple and I noticed none of the lights were turned on. I turned back to look at Mako and smiled at him.

"Thank you Mako." He nodded and looked at me with a curious look.

"Korra I forgot to ask you but are you alright?" I folded my hands over my chest and nodded. "It's just that yesterday you left and you didn't tell us why."

"Yeah sorry Mako I was feeling a bit dizzy and tired so I left and went to the Island." He nodded his head and looked at the ground. "Anything else?"

"Today at the party you looked uncomfortable. Did you not have fun?" I looked at him surprised that he had noticed even when he has cuddling and whispering things with Asami.

"No I did have fun, I've just," I sighed and looked at the ground when I couldn't think of what to say. I felt a hand on my chin lift my head and I was shocked when I met bronze eyes that were merely inches away.

"Just what?" I shivered lightly when I felt Mako's hot, sweet breath fan my face. I felt giddy and my mind was fogged with confusion as I tried to come up with what to say.

"I don't know. I'm confused." I couldn't help my voice from cracking as Mako stared at me with an intense gaze. I uncrossed my hands and filled the space between me and Mako as my lips connected with his. I blushed furiously as I felt Mako freeze in shock but then reciprocate and kissed me back gently. I pulled back and looked at Mako with wide eyes. "Sorry Mako." I stepped back and opened the door before walking in and leaving a befuddled Mako behind me. I rushed over to my room and shut the door behind me, a little too loud and went over to my bed. That night I slept with a heavy mind filled with questions. And heavy with thoughts of Mako.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thank you guys sooooo much again for the reviews. I have been trying harder to work on my grammar and my spelling. I would love it if one of you guys could beta my stories. I hope you guys liked this chapter. So sorry for not updating earlier but I was really confused about what else to write. What I am going to try to do is update every Sunday or Monday. I LUV u guys 3

~littlemisscullen2311~


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Korra

~littlemisscullen2311~

Accidental Love

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 3 – Guilt

Hi guys thank soo much for the reviews. I'm so happy you guys like the story so far. I don't know about you but I think Korra and Mako would be a great couple and I think Asami should be with Bolin. I think later on I might get her together with Bolin because I don't want to leave her off, or you guys should tell me what I could do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I yawned loudly and turned on my side. My eyes snapped opened and my breath caught in my throat when I feel off my bed and landed on the floor. I grunted and lightly rubbed my side I feel on. I get up and walk towards the door as I hear a knock on my door. I open the door and see Jinora standing there. I smile and yawn as I reach my hand up to my face and rub my eyes with the back of my fingers.

"Sorry Korra, I didn't mean to wake you." I shake my head and wave my hand in the air.

"It's alright Jinora, I was kind of already awake." Jinora smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were ready for your air bending training. Dad said I could help you today." I nod my head and gesture towards my hair.

"Just let me fix my hair a little. It's kind of messy." Jinora giggled and nodded.

"Yeah it is. I was trying not to laugh." I roll my eyes and chuckle. Jinora turns on her heels and walks down the hall. I walk back to the mirror in my room and shake my head when I see my reflection in the mirror. I take down the ponytail on the back of my head and I lightly brush it through with my brush. I tie up my hair again before heading out of my room. I open the doors to the air bending platform and I see Jinora bending the air with her hands. She looks back and straightens her back when she sees me. I squared my shoulders and knit my eyebrows. "Let's do this."

"Oh, Korra I almost forgot. The handsome firbending boy came here this morning and asked for you, but you were asleep." I immediately tense and blush. "He wanted me to tell you that he needed to talk to you." I feel an uncouth feeling in the pit of my stomach and I blush even harder as I remembered what happened last night. The night before I had dreamt of how Mako's lips gentle and warm felt against mine. How I could feel Mako's scorching warmth of his body radiate off him and hit me in warm waves. This made my body feel flushed and vulnerable and made my heart skip a beat. I shook my head and cleared my throat. I Looked at Jinora and gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks for telling me Jinora." She smiled and nodded at me.

Air bending training was dreadful. I couldn't help but groan and fist my hands in frustration when I couldn't get a single gust of wind out. Jinora told be over and over to try again and that air bending was not like fire bending or earth bending. She said air bending had to be done with controlled and tranquil moves. She said the energy came from deep inside you mind. I tried and tried until I finally had enough. My hand ignited into flames and I shoot a ball of fire towards the mannequin Jinora had set out for me to practice on. The mannequin was immediately engulfed in flames and I gave an annoyed grunt before I sit on the ground and cover my face with my palms.

"I'm sorry Jinora, but I can't do it. I just _can't _airbend." I croak out annoyed. I feel Jinora sit next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Korra. It doesn't always come to you easily when it's the opposite of your personality. Trust me, you will be able to unlock the ability of airbending when you most need it. Just try not to force it and end up angry at yourself." I look up at Jinora and smile widely. I reach my arms over and hug Jinora tightly.

"Thanks Jinora." We let go and she smiled at me. "Here let me turn this off." I stood up and water bended a ball of water and threw it at the burning mannequin. There was a brief sizzling sound as the mannequin as the flames died down before it was completely flame free. I turn to look at Jinora with an apologetic look and smile nervously. "Um, so sorry about the mannequin." She waved her hand in the air and chuckled.

"It's ok Korra, we have a lot. Let's just not tell daddy." I laugh and nod my head. Heaven knows how Tenzin will react if he finds out I destroyed another of his training equipment. "I'll throw this out. You can go inside or go see what Mako wanted to talk about. He looked pretty serious."

I swallowed slowly and nodded as I turned and walked out of the airbending platform. My hands began to get sweaty and I was feeling a bitter feeling in my stomach as I slowly made my way to the dock. I climbed on the small boat that was there and moved the boat with airbending. The water slowly rocked against the sides of the boat and the air blew lightly. I looked up at the cloudless sky and breathed sharply before getting out of the boat. I walked around the city and took the long way to get to the place where Mako and Bolin lived. I was purposely trying to go slow and take my time. Why am I so nervous? Since when have I ever been nervous around Mako? I breathed in shakily but continued to walk down.

When I reached Mako's place, I took the stairs one at a time and when I reached the door I halted. _Spirits help me. _I thought before knocking on the door. _Knock knock knock. _I waited a while before I knocked again. _Knock knock. _I turned and was about to leave when someone opened the door. I turned around and tensed slightly when I saw it was Mako.

"Hi Mako. Jinora said you wanted to talk to me." I tried to keep my voice from sounding nervous. I stepped back slowly when Mako stepped out and closed the door. Mako leaned against the closed door and crossed his arms. I felt my cheeks blush as i met Mako's golden eyes. "Mako I'm really sorry, about yesterday. I don't know what happened." Mako shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Korra, I think it's better if we didn't tell anyone about this." I felt a wave of hurt hit me but I ignored it and nodded. "We wouldn't want to hurt Asami or Bolin." I couldn't help but break a little as he said Asami's name.

"Hurt _Asami_? Is she all you think about Mako? Mako she is not the one who's hurting. It's _me_. You have no idea how much it hurts to see you and Asami together. I know it's not my business to judge your relationship but I can't hold it in anymore. I just can't Mako. Every time I see you and Asami I get this terrible feeling and I hate it. I like you Mako, a lot." I felt like I was choking. I felt a strong tightening in my throat as I talked, and I also tried to keep back the tears that were starting to well up in my eyes. Mako looked at me with sorry and desperate eyes. There was also another feeling in those Ochre brown eyes that I could not put. Mako breathed heavily and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Korra, but I just don't feel the same way." I could have sworn I felt my heart crumble as he said this but I still refused to break down in front of him. "I'm with Asami, Korra." I took a step forward until we were mere inches away. I could feel his heat radiating off him and hitting me but I ignored it and spoke.

"Mako, look at me." Mako looked up and I took a deep breath. "Look at me in eyes and tell me you feel _nothing _for me. Tell me that what happened yesterday meant nothing for you. Tell me you don't care about me." Mako knitted his browns and looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Korra you _know _I care about you. You are an awesome friend." I closed my eyes tightly and balled my hands in fists.

"You know that's not what I meant. And you know I just don't like you as a _friend_." I opened my eyes and looked at him. I felt guilt hit me so strong it almost did hurt. I felt guilty for what happened with Mako, and I also felt guilt when I thought of Asami. Asami is a really sweet and awesome friend, and I just kissed _her _boyfriend. I finally felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it off angrily. Never mind Mako." I turned around and walked down the stairs. I calmed down a bit as I reached the door to the exit and felt the cool soft air hit my face. It cooled my cheeks as I walked down quickly down the street and reached the dock. I jumped in the moved the boat. When I reached Air Temple Island I rushed out of the boat and went for the entrance, but I stopped when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around slowly and met the wide worried green eyes.

"Korra sweetheart what's wrong?" Pema asked in her soft voice. Her tone reminded me of my mother. A motherly tone. I wiped away a few more tears and shook my head.

"Nothing Pema, I'm fine." She looked at me with suspicious eyes and I tried to smile but failed.

"I don't believe that Korra. Something is wrong, come on tell me. You know I'm here for you." My vision was blurry as I look at Pema through tears and there I broke down. I hugged her tightly and cried as I tried to tell her through sobs. I felt her stroke my hair lightly and hug me back. "It's ok Korra, its ok. Want to talk about it?" I stepped back and wiped away tears.

"I told Mako how I felt, but he said he didn't feel the same." Pema's face fell and she hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm sure he will realize he likes you too." I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"I don't think so Pema, but I'll get over it." I gave her a sad smile and she smiled back.

"If there's anything I can help you in, just tell me ok?" I nodded my head and gave her one last hug before turning and walking towards my room. Tears rolling down my cheeks the whole way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

OMG I'm sooooo sorry guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long but I had this really bad ear infection and I could not write because I had to take a bunch of medicines and stuff that made me so drowsy and sleepy. Sorry if this chapter is really crappy but I tried I hope you like it and thanks SOOOOO much for the faves and follows LUV U!


End file.
